


What are you doing here?

by orphan_account



Series: Who are you? [1]
Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a bit of angst, beginning of a friendship, its sam intruding guy's room, then guy pretty much adopts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just small baby Sam and Guy. The beginning of a wonderful friendship.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Series: Who are you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. I finally finished this and there is done editing, honestly I just fucking posted it without much thought. If it seems a mess I'm sorry :p

“Wow! Did you build all of this?” 

Guy jumps at the sound, he never lets anyone inside his room lab. Luckily, he wasn’t handling anything fragile, but he’s still annoyed when he turns to see who his intruder is. However, what greets him is not what he was expecting. A young rodent seemed to be poking the Cantaloupeapult that he was in the process of making!

“Hey get away from that!” Guy exclaims while bounding over to the intruder. “You could get hurt, I started it just yesterday,” he says while gently taking the unfinished invention to put it on the shelf of unfinished projects.. 

“Whoops, sorry! What is it?” the squeaky voice asked, big blue eyes staring back at him earnestly.

Still not trusting the stranger, guy hesitantly says, “It’s supposed to catapult cantaloupes” 

“Whoa, the garbage fruit! What a way to use it!” Guy was about to ask what he was doing in his house, but he cuts him off with a comical gasp, ”Where are my manners! I’m Sam!” He says while stretching his arm out for a handshake.

A heartbeat passes when Guy decides to shake his hand, he isn’t rude. He turns around and decides he will go back to working on a , hoping this ‘Sam’ would catch on and go away.

Nope! Sam instead just prattles on about stories and what happened that one time he was on the roof and was trying to catch fwippers but they were too fast and he jumped off the roof! 

“What do you mean you jumped off the roof! You would have gotten hurt! Are you hurt? How long ago was it?” 

“Whoa, I didn’t break anything! Plus, it happened a while ago,” 

Guy huffed and was about to turn around when he saw Sam smiling. “What are you smiling about? Almost getting killed?”

“Well people don’t usually get so bothered about that story, they usually laugh,” even with the smile, he couldn’t hide the hurt in his eyes that disappeared as soon as it was spotted.

And yeah maybe he did mother hen a little too much but it seemed like he would have to double his efforts for this kid. There was no way that he wasn’t taking him in with those sad eyes.

“Well they must be really stupid, they probably went to their house and tried it,” Guy grumbled, turning around to get a project to tweak on.

There was a silence where Guy wondered whether Sam had left. When he turned to check he saw a teary eyed Sam gaping at him. 

So he did what he always did when he was confronted with emotions, he deflected, “So! What are you doing here?”

At first it looked like Sam was going to stay frozen, but he quickly wiped his face and started to run his mouth, something that seemed like he would be good at.

“Well your parents are having a party to welcome the new neighbors and faces, but it’s so boring! I mean there are only adults gossiping on Melinda and what she’s doing with Mr. Smith. Then I heard something thump from the ceiling so I came here!” Once he finished rambling, he was slightly out of breath.

Did he forget that there was a party downstairs? Yes, yes he did.

“W-well why aren’t you with the other kids? Surely they brought their kids or something,” he might have started off confident but by the end he was mumbling.

Immediately Sam’s demeanor changed, walls getting pulled up. “No one likes me, they might talk to me but they don’t really care about me. They only want me when I’m telling stories,” Sam mumbled, shoulders caving in.

That was the final straw, he was going to adopt him and no one will hurt him then. “I don’t want you only for stories, you seem more fun than that.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, everybody else is dumb.”

“Does that mean that I can help out with your inventions?”

“Sure.”

“How old are you?”

“8!”

“What! You look like you’re 6 at most.”

“That’s just ‘cause I’m short!”


End file.
